


In Sickness and in Health

by GalaxyKitty



Series: Danti Cuteness [15]
Category: Danti - Fandom
Genre: Anti is just laying in bed questioning his life, Anti is sick then Dark is sick, Caretaking, Comfort, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Sickfic, but they take care of one another, dark is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyKitty/pseuds/GalaxyKitty
Summary: "Also, an idea for another fic kind of like Nightmares. Maybe playing off Anti getting sick and purring but more based on the sick aspect. Either Anti or Dark gets sick and the other freaks out, maybe gets scared they'll do something wrong so they go to one of the doctors or searching up and doing a bunch of research so they can get it right and end up taking really good care of the other, just showing a softer side of Dark either being worried or being sick (like what you said about Anti always being the fragile one)"-ThatEmoGingerTwo cute oneshots from a wonderful request! Yep! There's two chapters to this one, one where Anti is sick and the other where Dark is sick. (Both oneshots that can be read in any order)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok so I was writing and I did Anti sick first and after I finally finished it I went back to reread the request and was like "oh but Anti's being the fragile one again kinda" so then I wrote the second one where Dark was sick so that's why there's two! This is a special case, so don't be expecting two chapters for the others now!

“Are ya kiddin’ me?” Anti scoffed, throwing a hand in the air in frustration.

Anti and Dark were standing in the medical room at the Septic house, Henrik in front of them with a sympathetic frown. That morning, Dark had woken up from a sudden glitch on the bed next to him, Anti shaking rather violently when it happened. Anti brushed it off at first, saying it was just a nightmare, but it happened again while getting dressed and once more while he was washing up in the bathroom. They were sudden jolts, only lasting a few seconds, but Anti would scrunch his face up in pain whenever it occurred as his form glitched, a seething noise would escaping through his teeth as well.

Dark made them visit Henrik after that, knowing the doctor of the Septics would know about Anti’s health the best, which led them to where they were now.

“I’m sorry, but that’s what it is.” The doctor sighed.

Anti grumbled a put a hand to his face, rubbing his forehead.

“I don’t want to deal with this again.” He groaned, causing the older ego to turn to him with an eyebrow raised.

“Again?” Dark questioned, never having seen Anti like this before.

The glitchy ego huffed, opening his mouth to reply, but was cut off by another violent shudder that ran through his body, form flickering out of place. He made a sound of irritation, upset with the situation, and left the room while muttering something about going to his room.

Dark took a step to follow, but frowned instead as he looked to Henrik, hoping the doctor would explain what was going on.

“He’ll be fine…” Henrik said softly, though his expression was still just as sad. “The most important thing for him to do is rest, but… it’s going to be painful for him. Just try to keep him as comfortable as you can.”

Dark nodded, turning then to find Anti as he hoped the younger ego would be alright.

He found Anti lying face down on his bed, arms and legs spread out as though he flopped down onto the mattress. He sat down on the side of the bed, asking the younger ego if he was alright, and watched as Anti turned his head into the side of the pillow while opening his other eye to see him.

“’s fine.” He mumbled, letting out of puff of air in annoyance. “It’s somethin’ I just have to wait out.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Dark asked, putting a hand on the younger’s back to rub it gently.

“I don’t know… maybe-“ A heavy glitch cut him off, body curling in on itself a bit as he took a sharp intake of breath.

When it resided, he had his lips parted from quick breaths, expression slowly turning soft as though he didn’t have the energy to fight anymore, and he looked down towards the pillow.

“I don’t know…” He said quieter.

Dark hummed, continuing to rub Anti’s back, and tried to think about what he would want if he were sick. A warm cup of tea sounded nice to him, but he didn’t know how well Anti would be able to eat or drink, or if he wanted to right now either. Maybe in a little bit the younger ego would ask for something like that, so for now Dark decided to lay down next to him, pulling him over to his chest so they could lie together as Anti often liked to.

It was quiet for a moment, the two of them closing their eyes to rest, until Anti glitched again with a quiet whine. Dark murmured quiet words of reassurance, hoping to comfort him, and continued to rub his side. The glitching didn’t hurt Dark even though the younger was laying against him, it really only felt like Anti shuffling against him a bit, but it was obvious that it was uncomfortable for the green-haired being.

Anti was staring off at the wall, face scrunched up and pressed against Dark’s chest, and they both tried to stay calm before another glitch occurred. The older ego felt as a tear fell onto his shirt, frowning lightly and unsure as to what to do. He tried not to worry, but it seemed that was the only thing he could do right now.

 

…

 

Anti was asleep in his room at the Septic house while Dark had left to his own room at the manor. Anti was doing okay for now; he seemed to be at ease when he was asleep, so Dark let him rest while he went off to sort out his own thoughts. He spent most of the time on the computer in his room, looking up any information he could find about caring for someone who is sick. He did his best, but he knew in the end it wouldn’t be too helpful; most of the information was about normal humans, and although the egos do act similar to humans sometimes, the information wouldn’t be accurate for them. As soon as he mentioned “virus” in the search, everything that came up explained how to get rid of it, which is the complete opposite of what Dark wanted.

He had an elbow up on the desk, holding his head up as a few strands of hair fell in front of his face. He was worried; it’s been a few days and Anti wasn’t getting better. He wasn’t getting worse either, but Dark didn’t like seeing him go through this. Henrik said it would be okay, the younger ego just needed rest, but… Dark didn’t like not being able to do anything but wait. He didn’t like feeling helpless.

There was a knock at his door and he lifted his head up to see who it was, watching as Wilford stepping inside with a curious look.

“You feeling alright, buddy?” The pink ego asked, voice soft, and that caused the formal ego to frown.

What made Wilford ask that? And why could he hear concern in the other’s voice?

“You’re not looking too good.” Wilford continued, Dark frowning more.

The formal ego finally turned to look at his phone, reflection visible on the dark screen, and he saw his hair looking messy from running his fingers through it too many times with a tired look on his face.

“I see…” Dark murmured, mainly to himself, then turned to the other ego with a sigh. “Anti is sick.”

Wilford perked up at that, seeming to understand.

“So you’ve been taking care of him.” He hummed as Dark nodded. “I take it that’s why you missed the meeting just now.”

Dark went still, eyes widening slightly as he ran through his mental schedule, and blinked when he remembered about the meeting the Ipliers were supposed to have today. How could he forget? He’s the one who schedules them in the first place; he’s the one who runs them. Had he really been so focused on Anti that he forgot?

“Don’t worry, Google took notes in your absence and he should email them to you soon.” Wil said, noticing Dark’s expression.

“Who led the meeting then?”

“Well, I did!” Wil said, bright smile returning to his face. “And I think I did a superb job! It only took us a _few_ minutes to reorganize the room back to how it usually is.”

He said it as if the room normally got out of order like that… which it didn’t, but he seemed pretty proud of himself so Dark decided to leave it be.

“Alright… thank you for telling me.” Dark sighed, not having much energy to worry about what the others would think of him missing a meeting.

He could deal with that later, for now he had to get back to his own notes. He heard Wil walk back to the door to leave, but there was a pause as the footsteps stopped.

“Make sure you take care of yourself too, alright?”

“I know.” Dark hummed, keeping his eyes on the monitor in front of him, but he couldn’t say he didn’t appreciate the other checking in on him.

 

…

 

Dark pursed his lips as he clicked through yet another website, not finding any information he thought would help, and huffed. Each time he returned to Anti’s room to look after him, he would feel worse watching the younger struggle and unable to help. He thought about seeing Henrik again to ask the doctor about the sickness Anti was dealing with, but when they were first with the doctor, he said Anti just needed rest. Was that really all there was? There has to be something, something to make Anti feel better.

He finally made up his mind to visit Henrik once Anti managed to fall asleep the next day, though it seemed to be hard for the younger ego to relax enough to do so. Dark himself wasn’t looking his best; he saw himself in the mirror and was reminded about Wilford commenting on his looks, but he wasn’t the one who was sick here. He could deal with Henrik seeing him like this.

He quietly left Anti’s room in search of the doctor, first checking the medical room but finding it empty since it was really only used when someone was being checked on. He then went to the doctor’s bedroom, finding the room closed and knocked on the wooden door with the back of his knuckles. There was shuffling as Henrik opened the door a few moments later, glasses low on his nose as he held a book down by his side, and he made a surprised hum when he saw the older ego.

“How’s Anti doing?” He asked, guessing that was why Dark was there and knew he’d want to get straight to the point.

Dark didn’t say anything, only shaking his head to show it wasn’t good, and the doctor stepped to the side to let him in. Henrik set his book down on the bed, sitting down next to it as well, though Dark stayed standing as he crossed his arms in front of himself.

“He’s not doing any worse.” Dark said with a small huff. “But he’s not doing any better either. There has to be something we can do, though. It can’t just only be… waiting.”

The doctor looked up at him, hearing the faint tone of worry in his voice, and his expression softened.

“He’s going to be okay.” Henrik said, hoping to ease the other’s worry. “He’s been like this once before and trust me when I say I looked into every treatment that might’ve helped. I can try to explain what’s happening, if you’d like.”

Dark nodded and the doctor took off his glasses to set them on top of the book next to him.

“The easiest thing to compare it to is a computer. There’s something wrong with Anti’s body and it’s causing him to react badly to it, thus the glitching, but like a computer, his body needs to scan through itself to find what is causing the problem. However, his body is a complicated thing, more intricate and elaborate than a normal computer, so that is why it is taking a long time for him to recover. He just needs to rest to let his body take care of itself, and once it finds the problem, it’ll deal with it accordingly. There isn’t anything I can do to speed up the process.”

Dark didn’t say anything, still upset that there really wasn’t anything he could do, and the doctor stood up to put a hand on the side of his arm.

“I’m sure knowing that you’re there is helping him more than I could.” Henrik said, removing his hand then as he stepped back over to his bed to pick up his glasses and book once more.

Dark nodded, murmuring a quiet thanks for the information, then left the room to return to Anti. He found the younger ego awake at the head of the bed, knees tucked in as he muttered something about a nightmare, and Dark sat by his side to ask if there was anything he needed. Anti asked for a glass of water, Dark getting it quickly, and he added a straw since the younger ego had an easier time drinking with it. He rubbed Anti’s back as the younger sat forward, cup in hand, but Dark started thinking back to what the doctor has said.

Henrik compared it to a computer and Dark started thinking about what he’d do for his own personal computer in his room. The fans always seem to get loud whenever there was too much going on and he always had to be careful not to run too many programs at once. He recalled Google saying something once about how it was difficult to focus if he had too many things running, as if he was splitting his mind into fractions and leaving him unable to operate properly. If Dark was doing something important on his computer, he actually tried to close everything else to focus solely on the one thing.

The more he thought about it, the more he wondered if it would be similar for Anti. The younger ego did do better when he was asleep, his mind presumably at ease during then, and that’s when an idea came to mind.

He quietly stood up from the bed, walking over to Anti’s closet to look for something, and took out a scarf. Anti had set the cup down on the side table by his bed, tilting his head as he watched the other, and Dark told him to scoot forward on the bed. Dark sat behind him, leaning him back afterwards until the two of them were laying back against the pillows, Anti laying against the older’s chest. Dark murmured that he was going to try something, waiting for Anti to say okay before tying the scarf gently over the younger’s eyes. He put his hands on Anti’s stomach, getting the younger to place his own hands on top of his as well, and Dark instructed him to take slow breaths.

Breathe in… one… two… three…

Breathe out… one… two… three…

Dark did the same as they both silently counted, chests moving up and down at the same time, and he felt Anti relax against him.

Breathe in… one… two… three…

Breathe out… one… two… three…

It was quiet, neither of them moving from their spot, and Dark felt as the being laced their fingers together.

Breathe in… one… two… three…

Breathe out… one… two… three…

They stayed like that for a long time, hours turning to a blur, and Anti hadn’t glitched since then. He wasn’t asleep, Dark could tell that much as their breathing stayed slow and controlled, and he wanted to believe that was a good sign. Maybe Anti was finally getting better.

Then Anti grumbled quietly. Dark opened his eyes at that, not wanting to move with Anti still laying on him, but his worry started to return. A few seconds passed and Anti turned his head, removing his hands from the other’s to pull the scarf down from his eyes and Dark finally sat them up. He was about to ask what was wrong, seeing the obvious frown on the younger’s face, but Anti quickly scrambled out of bed as he stumbled over to the trash bin by his desk.

Dark watched as Anti clutched the side of the bin, leaning over it on his knees, and threw up. That… that hadn’t happened before. Was he getting worse? That couldn’t have made him worse.

He kneeled down by Anti, rubbing his back as he ignored the thought about how that seemed to be the only thing he could do, and handing the younger a tissue from the table. Anti spit into the bin, wiping his mouth before sitting back on his heels with a heavy sigh.

“Welp… that’s done now.”

“What?” Dark asked, hearing Anti’s voice sound relieved.

This didn’t seem like something to be relieved about.

“That.” Anti huffed as he pointed to the bin that held the strange substance he just… unceremoniously removed from his body. “That was what was makin’ me sick.”

“That…?” Dark said, glancing at the bin as he frowned.

“That’s what happened last time too. Once my body finds what’s been messin’ with me it… turns it into… that…” He said, not knowing what exactly to call it either. “And then makes me throw it up.”

“Oh…”

“But…” Anti turned to Dark, shoulders going down, then leaned over to hug him. “I… I think what you did actually helped… It was like I was asleep… but awake enough for my body to hurry the hell up and get this over with.”

“Oh…” Dark said once more, going still for a moment before wrapping his arms around the younger ego to hug him back.

So he was able to help.

“Thank you.” Anti murmured against the other’s chest, hiding his face as he clinged to the other.

Dark kissed the younger’s temple, swaying them a little back and forth until he offered to prepare a bath. Anti would probably want one after all of this.

The younger ego nodded his head slightly and Dark carefully picked him up as he stood up himself to take them back to the manor to the bathroom connected to Dark’s room. Anti ended up slouching in the tub by himself, most the time hiding under a cover of soapy bubbles as his eyes stayed just above the surface, a few little air bubbles floating to the surface as well.

He didn’t glitch though; Dark was watching for that. Anti was feeling better and he let out a sigh of relief at that.

They were okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Second chapter of this story will be up soon!)
> 
> My [tumblr](https://galaxykitty42.tumblr.com/) :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Dark's turn.

Dark woke up feeling a bit light headed, not thinking much of it as he sat up and stretched a bit. Anti stirred next to him in bed, mumbling something incoherently as he turned over onto his stomach and hid his face against the pillow. The older ego stretched as he got up and walked quietly over to the bathroom, squinting a bit when he turned on the light and rubbed the side of his head. He felt a bit groggy, frowning lightly at his reflection as the numb pain of a headache was forming. He probably just didn’t get a good night’s rest last night, that’s all it was. He washed up for the morning, changing into his usual attire as he glanced over at the glitchy ego still out of it on the bed. Anti usually slept in longer than he did and he decided to leave the younger be as he left the room to start his day.

He first went down to the kitchen, spotting Wilford and Jameson working together on breakfast, and hummed as the smell of eggs and biscuits filled the air. There was a plate sitting on the island counter with a small tower of the biscuits, seeing that the two of them were making breakfast for everyone, and grabbed a roll for himself. He took a bite, the bread freshly baked and fluffy, but he felt his throat hurt when he swallowed. He frowned, rubbing his throat a bit as he noticed it felt a bit dry, and decided a glass of water would help. Nothing to worry about.

Wilford greeted him with an energetic “good morning” when he noticed the formal ego, JJ waving next to him before he turned his attention back to the stove where the eggs were cooking. Dark nodded back, taking a sip of water, and that eased the soreness a bit.

It was a few hours later when the Ipliers had a meeting. The group was all sitting around the table as Google was discussing something with Dr. Iplier, the two of them going back and forth, and Dark looked down at the notes in front of him. He squinted at the words when his mind wouldn’t focus on them, mind starting to get that headache again, and the pages were beginning to look too bright. He put a hand on his temple, staring down at the notes as he willed himself to focus, and glared more when the words looked more blurry than anything else. He huffed to himself when it didn’t seem like he would get anywhere with that and decided to listen back in to the conversation, thinking he could worry about the notes later, but Wilford was up at the front pointing to something on the tv screen as he talked. What about Google and Edward? Had they already finished their section of the meeting? Dark didn’t know what they had concluded with either, and what was Wil going on about now?

How long was he spaced out like that?

Dark closed his eyes, taking a steady breath as he tried to ease the headache a bit, but he ended up spending the rest of the meeting staring down at the notes pretending like he was reading. None of the others noticed, or at least didn’t say anything if they did, and the meeting came to an end. Dark let out a heavy breath, standing up as he gathered the papers to return to his room. He could get a recap of what happened later.

He was in his room reviewing a new report on his computer… and he sniffled. He didn’t notice at first, moving on to check the statistics of the report, then he sniffled again. And then again. He paused after the third time, finally taking note of it as he sat back in his chair and frowned. He didn’t get _sick_ ; that’s not a thing he has to worry about. Whatever this was wouldn’t last, he’d just make sure to go to bed early today and he’d be back to normal tomorrow.

So that’s what he did.

 

…

 

“Dark.”

The formal ego grumbled as something poked his chest, eyes still closed from sleeping, and the person poked him again.

“Darky?”

Dark blinked his eyes open, frowning with a soft groan as he saw Anti leaning over him a bit with his head tilted to the side. He still felt groggy, wanting to go back to sleep, and Anti put a hand on his chest.

“You feelin’ alright?” The glitchy ego asked. “It’s like… almost lunch. Usually you’re up by now.”

“What?” Dark said, pausing when his voice felt rough in his throat and he started to sit up. “What time…”

He paused again, making a low hum as he frowned at himself, then quickly adverted his head to the side as he sneezed. Anti had leaned back at that, staring at Dark with wide eyes, and the formal ego put a hand to his throat as he furrowed his brows. What was that?

“Oh.” Anti said, voice sounding surprised, then it turned brighter. “Are ya…” Then he started laughing lightly. “I think you’re sick! Would ya look at that, the great Darky is sick.”

“Anti.” Dark said as he narrowed his eyes at the other, but it hurt to talk and he stopped.

His felt stuffy, able to hear each breath, and he could tell he wouldn’t be able to ignore the headache today. No matter, he could take something for it, and as annoying as a stuffy nose is, he’ll be able to work through it. He moved to sit up all the way, grabbing the blanket to throw it off of himself and get up, but Anti put his hand back on his chest and stopped him.

“Okay, okay, jokes aside, you need to stay in bed.” The younger ego said as he pushed Dark back down.

“Anti, I-“ He stopped, grumbling as he tried to clear his throat, but Anti just shook his head.

“I’m going to say it bluntly; ya look like shit.” Anti huffed. “And you can’t even talk, can you?”

“I have work.” Dark grumbled, voice softer than he wanted as it sounded hoarse.

“Dark, _you’re sick._ ” The younger emphasized. “You can’t work, you need to rest.”

The formal ego muttered something that neither of them could recognize as words, but he didn’t move when Anti moved his hand off and swung his legs over the side of the bed to leave. Anti told Dark to stay put as he went to go find Dr. Iplier and the older ego let his eyes close, still feeling tired.

Next thing he knew, Dr. Iplier was standing at the side of the bed, a few fingers on the side of his neck for a moment before removing them and murmuring something to Anti who was sitting next to him. He was unfocused, realizing he had fallen asleep again, and couldn’t hear what the doctor had said before he left. Anti was holding a water bottle, handing it to Dark when he sat up a bit, and he appreciated that it was still cold from being taken out of the fridge.

“Alright, you gotta stay in bed.” Anti said as the older ego set the bottle down on the side table. “Doc’s orders.”

Dark just sighed, eyelids feeling heavy, and sleep didn’t seem like such a bad idea as he laid his head back against the pillow.

 

…

 

The first day of Dark being officially sick didn’t cause much of a fuss; he was too groggy and feeling out of it to do much, but by the second day he was ready to be done with it. He already missed a day of work, the thought of papers and reports piling up making him frown, and he was still behind on the earlier meeting he wasn’t focused on. His computer was sitting on his desk on the other side of the room, turned off but silently reminding him of the work needed to be done. He can sit at his computer; it’s not like he’s doing anything differently by staying in bed all day.

Anti wasn’t in the room at the moment and Dark decided to take the time to at least get _something_ done, slipping out of bed and walking over to his desk with quiet steps. He reached a hand out to turn on the device-

“What do you think you’re doin’?”

Dark stopped when he saw Anti appear in the room, a small container of ice cream in his hands, and his shoulders dropped. Anti glanced at him, then to the computer, and set the container on the table as he took Dark’s arm and pulled him back to bed. The older ego didn’t put up much of a fight, reluctantly laying down as Anti brought the ice cream back over to them, sticking two plastic spoons into the top after taking off the lid.

That didn’t stop Dark from trying later, though.

He tried to do some written work in bed, papers scattered around him as he had a book on his lap to use as a table, but as soon as Anti returned to the room, he gathered all the papers and took the book away, scolding Dark as he did so.

The next day, Anti had a job to get to and wouldn’t be able to keep an eye on Dark while he was gone. The older ego thought he would at least be able to organize what work he would be missing, waking up to find that Anti had already left. As he stood up to return to his computer, he ended up standing in place and staring blankly at the wooden table that was missing the mouse and keyboard.

Anti took the mouse and keyboard…

The paperwork he kept at the table was gone as well and he sighed, turning to the bedroom door to see if he could find them in his office, but was met with a sticky note at eyelevel on the door.

_-“Don’t even think about it. I will know if you tried.”_

Dark stood staring at that for another moment, recognizing Anti’s handwriting and huffing. Knowing him, he probably got Wilford to watch out for him, and Dark didn’t want to try to sneak around the manor for this.

And he begrudgingly returned to bed.

Anti returned later that night, carrying his laptop as he smiled softly upon seeing the older ego in bed. He asked how Dark was feeling, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead when he complained about being forced to stay in bed all day. Anti made room on the bed then for the two of them to lay propped up against the pillows, setting his laptop between them as he set up a movie. Dark grumbled, asking how this was different that sitting at his own computer, and Anti chuckled as he cuddled up against him.

“Movie cuddles are relaxing. Work is stressful.” The glitchy ego said.

Dark didn’t argue and just wrapped an arm around the younger’s shoulders, knowing that Anti wasn’t worried about catching whatever cold Dark happened to have.

The next morning, Dark woke up feeling more rested than before and took in a steady breath to find that he wasn’t feeling stuffy anymore. Anti was sleeping against his side, arm resting over his chest, and he brought a hand up to run lightly through the fluff of the being’s green hair as he relaxed in his first normal morning since having a cold.

Anti woke up about half an hour later, lifting his head up to ask how the older ego was feeling and smiled when Dark’s voice didn’t sound as rough when he answered. They went down to the kitchen together, making something simple for breakfast, and the morning was calm. The lights weren’t too bright for Dark anymore, the headache gone, and though he still sniffled from time to time, he felt like he was back to normal again.

“Can I get back to work now?” Dark asked, half in a joking manner as the two of them were cleaning up their dirtied plates after breakfast, and the younger ego snickered.

“ _Now_ you can do your work properly.” Anti said. “You should be thanking me; you wouldn’t have been able to do anything right feelin’ like you did.”

Dark just shook his head, placing his washed plate in the sink before straightening up and preparing to get back to the pile of assignments he has ahead of him. He made his way to his office, knowing his work would be waiting there for him, and Anti followed behind. He pushed the door open, seeing his desk with files across the surface and, with a huff, saw his keyboard and mouse as well. As he stepped up to the desk to see what needed to be done, though, he saw notes already scribbled down and the files showed things were organized. Dark quirked an eyebrow up, reading through one of the nearest files, and Anti quietly walked up to the desk and rested his hands on the wooden surface idly.

“While you were out of it…” Anti started, looking down at the papers. “I had Wil and Google work through this stuff with me.”

Dark felt himself get a little surprised, eyes widening a bit, and he glanced down once more at the paperwork before moving to stand beside the younger ego, wrapping his arms around the younger for a hug. Anti hugged him back, leaning his head against Dark’s shoulder, and they sighed.

“Thank you.” Dark murmured, leaning a bit to rest his head against the other’s. “I wasn’t looking forward to the work piling up.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Anti said, chuckling as he moved back. “I actually had to take your stuff away to get you to stop.” He added as he pointed to the keyboard and mouse on the desk.

Dark huffed, hiding a small smile as he walked over to grab them so he could return them to his room. The two egos walked back together to Dark’s room, the older returning the missing devices back to his computer, then he stopped to think about what to do next. Anti had kept up with the work he was missing when he was sick, he wasn’t as behind as he was preparing for. He’d still need to catch up on what exactly it was he missed, but he wasn’t stressed about it anymore. He was worried about it the whole time he was sick as well, never having a moment to just relax and take it easy, so maybe he could finally do so now.

He looked over at his bed, thinking for a moment, then stepped over to it to lay down propped up against the headboard with pillows. Anti gave him a confused look, wondering what he was doing, and he made a small smile.

“What do you think about more movie cuddles?” Dark asked, watching as Anti’s expression brightened up as he disappeared for a moment, returning with his laptop in hand.

“Hell yeah!” Anti said with a grin, quickly moving over to lay next to Dark as he set up the laptop for another movie.

They had time.


End file.
